


When He Sees Me

by MyKindOfCrazy



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Listen I've never been good at tags, M/M, Minor Spoilers, Post-Neo World Program (Dangan Ronpa), short and sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:19:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24477091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyKindOfCrazy/pseuds/MyKindOfCrazy
Summary: Hajime has a conversation with his most trusted friend about how to deal with his feelings.
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito
Comments: 1
Kudos: 56





	When He Sees Me

Hajime paced back and forth, a hand tucked under his chin. It was late and getting later, and he should have known the passage of time flawlessly- just like he knew everything else now- but it evaded him. He was too wrapped up in his thoughts. 

“You’re gonna run out of stamina,” Chiaki said from her perch atop a few boxes nearby. She was watching him curiously, if not with a bit of concern. 

“I’ll be fine.” He mumbled his response with a dismissive wave. 

She tilted her head. “It’s about Nagito, isn’t it?” 

He paused in his movements, hating how she instantly knew what was going on in his head the way no one else did. “So what if it is?” He bristled a bit defensively. 

“Would it really be so bad if you told him how you feel?” She asked. 

Hajime snorted and started pacing again, his movements quicker this time. “You don’t get it.” 

“Mm… Probably not. I’ve never been good at dating sims.” She looked sympathetic and pulled one knee up to her chest. “Explain it to me?” 

“What is there to explain? He wouldn’t like me back. And that’s- that’s if I’m even willing to admit that I like him. Which I don’t.” 

Liking Nagito as more than a friend would be ridiculous after everything he’d done in the Neo World Program. It didn’t matter that now with them all awake he was making progress to be healthier. It didn’t matter that now he could remember their history, remember when they were close during their times in despair where they both went by different names. It didn’t matter that Nagito had a nice smile, or that his eyes looked more alive now than he could ever remember them being, or that his skin was so soft, or-

“Agh! What am I supposed to do?” He finally stopped pacing, instead laying down on the floor to stare up at the ceiling. He felt frustrated tears sting his eyes. 

“Why don’t you think he likes you?” Chiaki asked curiously. 

“Because!” He huffed, but the frustration faded quickly to something more real. “Because I’m… don’t make me say it.” 

She waited, watching him with a soft gaze. Hajime had always been one that needed to puzzle things out on his own, she was more of a sounding board than anything. Someone to bounce things off of, to push him in the right direction. 

He covered his face with his hands. “I don’t have any talent. You heard him in the program just like I did. Maybe I have Kamukura’s talents now that we’re more… ingrained with each other, but I don’t want him to fanboy over me like he does with Makoto.” His voice grew quieter as he spoke. “I want him to like me for me, not because of some artificial talent I wish I didn’t even have.” 

Chiaki finally moved, jumping down from her perch to go over to him. She took his hands and dragged him up into a sitting position. “You’re a lot more than what you give yourself credit for, and I think Nagito sees that too.” 

“You don’t get it,” He said again. “It’s like,” he racked his brain for an analogy that would make sense to her. “If you were in a video game, and the directions told you that an item would burn you to touch, cost you a ton of HP, you’d ignore it right? Doesn’t matter if it looks cool because you know it’s gonna hurt.” He frowned and looked away. “I’m… scared.” 

She was the only person he could admit that to. 

“I know.” 

“What if when he knows me, he’s only disappointed? What if I give myself away, only to get it given back?” He whispered. “I’ve been through so much, we all have. I don’t know if my heart can handle breaking anymore, Chiaki.” 

“Hajime? Who are you talking to?” 

Hajime looked up to see Nagito standing in the doorframe looking concerned. He glanced back to where Chiaki had been sitting in front of him, his heart feeling heavy. 

“Ah… no one,” he said, standing up and trying to look composed. “I just talk to myself sometimes I guess.” 

Nagito raised an eyebrow at him and chuckled. “And here I thought I was the strangest one on the island. Seems you have me beat. Of course someone as worthless as me could never truly beat an ultimate, even at something like that.” Nowadays he didn’t mean it as a real dig at himself. Some days, maybe, but more often than not it was just a playful thing. 

Hajime stood there for a moment, awkwardly shifting his weight from one foot to the other. “Did you need me for something?” 

“Oh! Yes, silly me I forgot what I’d even come here for. You weren’t at dinner so some of us decided to look for you. Lucky me, I found you in the first place I looked.” He smiled. 

Hajime didn’t feel very hungry. “Right yeah, sorry to worry you all.” He tried to brush past Nagito to get to the door, only to be stopped by a hand on his arm. 

Nagito cupped his cheek gently, his eyebrows furrowing. “You were crying.” 

Hajime’s face heated and he tried to bat his hands away. “N-no I wasn’t.” 

Nagito let his hands fall quickly. “I suppose someone like me isn’t the best person for comfort…” He wrapped his arms around himself. “I could get someone for you, someone better.” He looked at Hajime a bit nervously. “Someone taught me we shouldn’t have to go through things alone.” 

Hajime crossed his arms and pulled a face. Of course only Nagito could be self deprecating and then make him feel warm in the same breath. “It’s really stupid anyway.” 

Nagito tilted his head, waiting to see if Hajime would continue on his own or not. 

He sighed. “You ever get the feeling you like someone more than they like you?” 

Nagito wheezed out a small laugh. “Of course I do.” 

“Yeah well, that’s what I’m upset about. Happy?” 

“You’re so full of yourself.” 

Hajime bristled. “Excuse me?” 

“Everyone on this island adores you. You’re our leader, our hope.” Nagito’s eyes shone as he spoke. “Even without talent you’ve managed to bring us all together better than She ever could! Look at all the amazing things you’ve done here with us! And you think someone in their right mind wouldn’t like you as much as you like them?” He shook his head. 

Hajime felt his face heat up again and his heart fluttered in his chest. “You really think that?” 

“I really do.” Nagito smiled a little and dared to take a step closer. “You’re wonderful Hajime.” 

That was too much for him to handle. Before he could overthink it Hajime had cupped the back of Nagito’s neck to pull him in, kissing him softly. 

Nagito sighed and wrapped his arms around Hajime quickly, practically going limp in his strong grip. 

When they parted they were both breathing heavily, Nagito looking a little bit dazed. 

“I love you Nagito, I’m sorry I was too scared to tell you sooner.” Hajime said softly. 

“I… I love the..” Nagito cut himself off looking pained, closing his eyes. “I love-” 

Hajime kissed him again. “It’s okay, I know.” 

He looked relieved that Hajime understood what he was trying to say, even if the true genuine words were too much for him to handle. “Should we go to dinner with the others?” 

“Yeah, we should.” 

They walked out together, hand in hand. 

Hajime glanced back, and for just a brief moment, he saw Chiaki there smiling.

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was heavily inspired by one of @trac_j 's videos on tiktok! They're a fantastic Hajime cosplayer! 
> 
> Thank you so much for reading, I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
